Tonight And The Rest Of My Life
by The Elusive Z
Summary: Yami and Yugi love each other deeply, butboth are too afraid to express their feelings. Yaoi inside..don't like, don't read...


Authoress' Notes: I luv this song ^_^! I'm suprised that it hasn't been made into a Yu-Gi-Oh! Song fic yet! If it has and I've overlooked it, please send me the link in your review!  
  
Warning: Yaoi! Ya know, boy kissie boy! Or Yami kissie Yugi! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. BOW BEFORE HIM! I don't own the song "Tonight and The Rest Of My Life". Nina Gordan does. BOW BEFORE KAZUKI! ^_^! Sue me, and you get a bag of stale potato chips, cause that's all I own.  
  
:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=::=:=:=:=::=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:= :=::=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:  
  
Tonight And The Rest Of My Life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Down to the earth I fall...//  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
Yugi snapped out of his reverie when he heard his Grandpa call for him.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Sugoroku walked into the living room where Yugi sat. The Tv was on but forgotten. Yugi shifted from the uncomfortable position he had been in while napping.  
  
"You have homework tonight?"  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks Grandpa."  
  
Yugi jumped from the couch, smiling slightly as he passed by Sugoroku. Homework was not something he really cared about doing right then.  
  
//With dripping wings...heavy things won't fly...//  
  
Yugi stared at his textbook, attempting to sovle the algebra problem before him.  
  
::Having trouble Aibou?::  
  
Yugi jumped, startled by the voice. "YAMI DON'T DO THAT!" He shrieked. Yami chuckled and appeared beside him.  
  
"Sorry Yugi." "Eh, it's okay." Yugi was uncomfortable from the closeness of the spirit to him. Ever since he'd freed Yami from the puzzle, he had admired him strongly. After the Battle City tournament, the feeling grew stronger, until it became love. Yugi loved his Yami. But he could never tell Yami that. He was certain the Spirit would be disgusted, and hate him for it.  
  
//And the sky might catch on fire...and burn the axis of the world that's why..//  
  
Yami peered over his shoulder, trying to see what Yugi was working at. But since Yami couldn't read Japanese very well, he could only comprehend catches of the problem. It appeared to be math.  
  
"What is this?" Yami asked, hand brushing over the page.  
  
Yugi shivered, Yami was so close, he could feel his breath on his neck. It was intoxicating, being around him. Yami had been able to materialize his own body, so now Yugi could see what the spirit really looked like. And he could only define him one way. Utterly beautiful and absolutely...sexy. "It's Algebra. Math." Yugi stared at the problem, trying to distract himself from his curious Yami, and finally scratched a number onto the page. Closing the book, he sighed.  
  
"Yami?" "Yes Aibou?"  
  
Yugi took a deep breath, before looking up at Yami with his large innocent eyes.  
  
"Would You stay out of the puzzle tonight, stay with me?"  
  
Yami smiled, "Of course Aibou, anything for you."  
  
"Thanks Yami, I'm just gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed, I'll be back in a moment."  
  
Yami nodded and Yugi headed to the bathrom, leaving Yami alone in the room.  
  
//I prefer the sunless sky...to the glistening and stinging in my eyes...//  
  
Yami sighed as he watched the bathroom door close. 'Yugi....I love you so much.' He sat down on the edge of Yugi's bed, smiling as he looked around his hikari's room. Yugi was so, innocent. "He could never love someone like me." Yami whispered. "But I can always wish..."  
  
//I Feel so light...this is all I wanna feel tonight...//  
  
Being around his light always made him happy, and yet sad all the same. Longing after someone who could never love him back, it hurt deep inside. So he clutched at his fantasies and blocked out his emotions from Yugi. If he couldn't have his Aibou as a lover, he definately didn't want to lose him as a friend. Even if that was all they could be.  
  
//I feel so light...tonight and the rest of my life...//  
  
Yugi emerged from the bathroom, already in his pajamas. Smiling at Yami, he crawled onto the the bed next to him. Yugi gazed up at his darker half, crimson meeting amethyst. Staring deep into those blood red eyes, Yugi saw a mosaic of emotions, adoration, care, and....love? But for whom?  
  
//Gleaming in the dark sea...I'm as light as air...//  
  
Yami was lost in Yugi's beautiful eyes, passion building up inside him until he was sure he would burst. "Yugi..." He whispered, leaning down towards his secret love, until their faces were inches apart. Slowly shutting his eyes, he closed the distance between his lips and Yugi's.  
  
//...Floating there breathlessly....//  
  
Yugi's mind whirled. Yami was...kissing him? But how? Why? What was going on?This was everything Yugi ever dreamed of, but, was it real? Yugi pulled away quickly staring up at his Yami.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
//When the dream dissolves I open up my eyes...I realize that..everything is shoreless sea....//  
  
Yami instantly kicked himself. How could he have been so stupid to do that?  
  
"Yugi, I...I can explain I..."  
  
What was done was done, all he could do now was tell the truth...and hope Yugi felt the same... "I love you Yugi."  
  
//...Weightlessness is passing over me....//  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears, his dreams coming true.  
  
"Oh Yami, I love you too. I..I never thought, never knew, Oh Yami..." Yugi pressed his lips against Yami's in a bruising kiss of pent up passion, knocking the spirit slightly backwards. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's kneck as the spirit placed his around Yugi's waist.  
  
//I feel so light....This is all I wanna feel tonight...//  
  
Yami pulled back, staring deeply into his hikari's eyes. "Yugi, you have no idea how much this means to me..."  
  
A single tear slid down Yugi's cherubic face.  
  
"Actually, Yami, I think I do."  
  
//I feel so light...tonight and the rest of my life...//  
  
Yami pulled his light into a tight embrace, cherishing the moment. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him since Yugi first freed him from his prison of darkness.  
  
"Yugi, you are my light, I love you so much, it hurts. Yami kissed his hikari once again, runninghis tongue over Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi gasped, and Yami took advantage of that, sliding his tongue in to explore his hikari's velvety cavern.  
  
//....Everything is waves and stars...//  
  
Yugi moaned into the kiss as Yami hungrily tasted every inch of his mouth. Wanting to give as much as he got, he slid his tongue past Yami's lips tentativly. Yami smiled softly and opened his mouth a little more to allow his hikari better access.  
  
//...The universe is resting in my arms....//  
  
Yugi grapsed Yami's arms as the pulled away for air. Panting slightly, he gazed adoringly at his Yami, tears forming again in his eyes. "Aibou, what's wrong."  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just, so happy. Yami, I love you."  
  
"And you know I love you."  
  
Yugi giggled slightly, "Yes, I do."  
  
He shivered slightly as Yami traced the side of his face softly with his fingertips, then kissed away his tears.  
  
//I feel...so alive...//  
  
Yami felt Yugi's hot breath against his next as his hikari sighed. Yami licked his lips, tasting the salt of his love's tears. In all his life, Yami had never felt so alive, as he did in this moment.  
  
//..This is all I wanna feel tonight....//  
  
Yugi felt safe, for the first time, wrapped up in his Yami's arms. He never wanted the moment to end.  
  
//I feel....so light...//  
  
Yugi whimpered as he felt Yami pull away. He pouted,  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Ssh, Aibou." Yami nipped Yugi's bottom lip.  
  
"As Much as I wish this to never end, I'm afraid you need some sleep, you do have school tomorrow."  
  
You're right," Yugi said, yawning. Yami pulled back the coverlet, smiling as Yugi slid in the bed and patted the mattress next to him.  
  
"Sleep with me Yami?"  
  
//...tonight and the rest of my life....//  
  
"Of course aibou." Yami whispered, climbing in next to his hikari.  
  
//I feel so light...this is all I wanna feel tonight..//  
  
Gathering his little love in his arms, Yami smiled as he closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you my Yami."  
  
"I love you too, chibi tenshi." Yugi smiled contently as sleep over took him. He knew he and Yami would love each other...  
  
//I feel so light...//  
  
Tonight and the rest of their lives....  
  
~Owari~  
  
Thanks for reading all this! Be kind! Review! I like to hear what you think. But flames will be used to burn Anzu ALIIIIIVE! BWAHAHAHAHA! Eh heh...er...yeah..^_^;; 


End file.
